Love Across Time
by arckangel030672
Summary: It's just another normal day in feudal Japan, but one thing is different. Rin is all grown up, and InuYasha has asked Sesshomaru for his help after Kagome is abducted by Naraku along with the Sacred Jewel.
1. Chapter 1

Love Across Time 

By Arckangel030672

Chapter One 

As usual, Rin and AhUn are awaiting Lord Sesshomaru's return, and, as usual, they are both utterly bored.

Usually when Master Sesshomaru tells her to stay behind with AhUn, he's off on one of his endless battles. This time it was no different.

Though she's beginning to get the feeling that her waiting behind is for her own safety, Rin's mind knows different because Lord Sesshomaru cared nothing for the safety of humans. Maybe it's just her safety he's concerned about though, she thought. But that would be ridiculous. Besides she knows how to take care of herself. After all, it was Sesshomaru who taught her how to defend herself.

As her thoughts wandered, Rin hadn't noticed Lord Sesshomaru's return.

While he approached the beautiful spot of tall grass at the edge of trees where Rin and AhUn were lazing about, Sesshomaru was struck with a sense of belonging. With it came a reassurance for Rin's safety.

"Welcome back, Milord!" Rin calls out with a wave of her hand and a smile to her beautiful face. "You fared well it looks like. I hope you've not sustained any injuries this time?"

"Rest assured, Rin, that this Sesshomaru is well," he replies with an annoyed glint in his amber eyes.

"I'm so glad," Rin says a little too cheerfully. "Jaken was not a very pleasant host. He's such a stick in the mud."

The imp, upon hearing his mannerisms being torn to shreds, perks up. " Am not!" he exclaims childishly. "Good evening, milord," he greets with a slight bow.

Sesshomaru turns to Jaken with one of his rare amused stares. The imps acting uncharacteristically, he thought. I wonder what he's been up to while I've been away.

"Do you have anything to report, Jaken?" Sesshomaru questions.

Jaken looks up a little too quickly at his lord than looks to the ground. Does he suspect, Jaken wonders. "Nothing of any importance, milord."

Sesshomaru takes a last scrutinizing glance at Jaken than, "Than lets be off," he commands as he heads in the general direction of his great castle.

When they arrived at the castle, Sesshomaru sensed a familiar presence. Concerned, or what he thought felt like concern, he swiftly ran in the castle ahead of Rin and Jaken at supernatural speed searching out the presence. When he came to his study, he found InuYasha slouching in the chair behind his desk. Surprised, Sesshomaru moved to attack and defend but halted when he caught the scent of blood. Curious now, he crept silently towards the smell and came to an unsurprised halt in front of InuYasha.

"InuYasha," he said.

Silence.

"InuYasha, answer me," he commands.

More silence.

An odd sense of brotherly concern washes over him and moves him into action.

He treads to his desk, careful not to alarm InuYasha's automatic defense system, and moves to grab him and toss him over his shoulder only to be suddenly frozen in his steps when InuYasha says unconsciously, "Kagome!"

It sounded like distress to Sesshomaru, but he wasn't all too sure, so he proceeds to grab up InuYasha and throw him over his shoulder. He brings him to an empty room in the castle, and as he drops him into a heap on the bed, Rin, followed by Jaken, comes in as InuYasha yells out Kagome's name again.

"What's happened to him, Master Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.

Sesshomaru looks at Rin, prepared to answer in an unkind way only to be stopped mid-sentence and forced to rethink his answer when he sees her distressed features. "I don't know. But when he wakes, I intend to find out."

His gaze seeks out Jaken's than says, " Go get hot water and cloths, than have one of the servants help clean his wounds."

He didn't have to help his half-breed brother, but he didn't want to waste his time in bringing him back to life with Tensaiga either just to find out who would've done this to him. Plus, InuYasha wouldn't've sought him out here unless he was in dire need for help.

"Yes, milord," Jaken says as he speeds off to get the supplies.

It was a week and four days before InuYasha regained any kind of consciousness to relate the story of how he came to Sesshomaru's castle. By that time though, Sesshomaru had already heard most of what happened from Kaede and Shippo talking. From them, he learned that InuYasha along with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku became engaged in an enormous battle with Naraku. And that Naraku came into the possession of Kagome and the Shikon Jewel. He doesn't know what happened to Sango or Miroku, but he intends to find out by InuYasha. Though only God knows why he should care.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Rin was taking her turn watching over InuYasha when he woke calling for his despicable half-brother.

"Sesshomaru! I have a bone to pick with you, so get your coward ass right here, right now!" He yells out angrily.

As he's yelling, InuYasha is runs out to the hall looking for his half-brother though Sesshomaru is in the shadows of the hall.

"I don't like your tone, little brother," Sesshomaru says from his spot in the dimly lit hallway behind InuYasha. "So if you expect to live to tell me why it is that you've come here?" Sesshomaru asks in such a chilling voice Rin has heard many times before except that this time it was said with more intensity than the other times.

InuYasha whirls around on his heel to face Sesshomaru and says in a sarcastic tone, "What do you mean 'why have you come here'? You damn well why I'm here. You're the reason why Kagome is in the hands of Naraku along with the Shikon Jewel!"

Sesshomaru stares at him dumbfounded then starts laughing. A surprising laugh to Rin since she's rarely heard it at all. Stopping abruptly, he says, "Use your head, InuYasha. I've left you and your small group alone for nearly a decade. For what reason would I have to ally myself to that bothersome half demon who calls himself a demon?"

"I know it was you; I saw you there. I could smell your stench. So if you aren't an ally to Naraku, why were you there?"

InuYasha was ready for a fight. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru wasn't about to grant him one. But it was nice to know that he can still get his brother mad. It's a rare thing to make Sesshomaru angry.

"I was merely there because a messenger of Naraku contacted me and told me to be at that particular spot at that time. I checked it out only to find you engaged in battle with him, so I left you to your fighting," Sesshomaru explains though he didn't have to account for his actions to anyone.

"Yeah right," InuYasha snaps, "You left because you rather see me dead!"

Sesshomaru laughs sarcastically again. "Are you saying, little brother, that you actually needed and wanted my assistance?"

"NO!" InuYasha denies, feeling a little stupid that he walked into that one. "Where would you get an idea as dumb as that?"

"Though it would five me great pleasure from your demise, I would be greatly disappointed if you were slain by someone other than me. Besides, I knew you could handle Naraku by yourself, and my assistance would have been unwelcome," Sesshomaru admits before he realized what he had said. Damn! I'm turning into a ninny, he thought.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha hears something behind him. Noticing, for the first time, that someone else was present. But what surprised him when he swung around was that that presence was a human woman.

Sesshomaru leans over to see what has caught his brother's attention. He sees only black hair but that doesn't stop him from knowing who it was, "Yes, Rin. What is it?"

His question had InuYasha whipping his head around. In turn Sesshomaru had a look that said, 'I dare you.'

"I was just curious, milord, of what you two seem to be arguing about," the woman replies.

"It's of no consequence, Rin," he states carelessly. "Go find out where that imp has gotten off to and bring him here."

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru."

Rin skips off like a child though she has to be at least eighteen or nineteen. It's always amazed Sesshomaru of how jovial Rin manages to be despite her older age.

InuYasha laughs and says to Sesshomaru, "Well, Sesshomaru, I didn't know you catered to human women."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed red as he uses his super demon speed to grasp InuYasha around the neck and haul him up three feet in the air.

"Mind your tongue, InuYasha, or I'll end your life here while you don't have your precious Tetsusgia to protect you. I have no qualms, but I'd rather hear what you have to say about what happened to your pathetic group of friends which made you come here seeking out my help," Sesshomaru says coldly, bearing no sign of his earlier anger. He drops InuYasha on his ass onto the hard cold floor of the hallway.

"If I'd've known you were that sensitive about the woman, I wouldn't have said anything," InuYasha says, getting up.

"What did you want, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asks, changing subjects.

InuYasha's features transformed from annoyance to concern with a smidgeon of guilt and anger. His hands balled into fists as his thoughts turned to his friends. He looks directly into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and says, "I need you to help me find Kagome. I'll do anything if you help me find her," InuYasha pauses for a moment. "But I want the pleasure of slaying Naraku myself," he continues with fire burning in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of InuYasha.

**Chapter Three**

Sesshomaru expected the request from InuYasha, so it didn't really surprise him all that much when he decided to accept. Plus, InuYasha was determined to get Kagome back with or without his help.

As the silence stretched between InuYasha and him, InuYasha was slowly turning red with frustration and anger. Finally after 7 minutes, InuYasha exploded.

"If you don't want to help me just say so, and I'll leave you to your peace. I should of known that coming to you was a mistake; I don't need you anyways."

InuYasha turns to leave, but Sesshomaru's, "Stop," brings him back around.

Sesshomaru studied him for a moment making sure that what he saw a few minutes ago was what he thought it was. When he was satisfied, he said, "I'll help you."

As simple as that, Sesshomaru watches the emotions of anger to a soft questioning play across his face. He knows that InuYasha can't believe that he would help him, but what was more was that he couldn't believe it himself.

"You do understand that I will be the one to kill Naraku, right?" InuYasha reassured.

"Yes, but I will be there if you need any assistance."

"Ha. Like I would need your help to defeat that bastard," InuYasha says. "But thank you… Brother."

As the two inu brothers were settling things between them, Rin was out searching for Jaken like she was told even though she was grumbling a bit.

" 'Look for Jaken, Rin,'" she says mocking Sesshomaru's voice like any teenager would their parents. " Yeah, I'll find him."

It took Rin longer than expected since she couldn't remember where Jaken liked to spend his free time. First, she searched Lord Sesshomaru's study only to find nothing. Than she searched the vast gardens behind the castle only to find nothing there also. Now she's in a part of the forest near the castle where she vaguely remembered Jaken bringing her when Sesshomaru had a special guest over.

Suddenly, she remembered Jaken telling her how much he liked it out here and the exact spot he said it. She runs as fast as she can but when she nears the spot, she hears voices. Thinking that Jaken is talking to himself again, Rin forages on. But when she gets a little more closer, she can tell the differences in the pitch: one real high and squeaky, which she knows is Jaken, and the other more like a woman. Rin tries to scoot al little closer to the conversation, so she can hear.

"This is not very good news, Kagura," she hears Jaken say with disappointment in his high tone.

"I know. I tried as much as I could to help InuYasha with my winds, but if I did anymore, Naraku would have known, and it would have been my life," Kagura says with a twist on her mouth like the idea of becoming a corpse wasn't a very thrilling prospect to her. "Naraku managed to capture Kagome along with the Sacred Jewel and injure the monk and demon slayer woman. I don't know where InuYasha hasn't taken to hiding."

Jaken takes a moment to let the news of InuYasha's numerous failures to defeat Naraku sink in before saying, "InuYasha has been here convalescing from many injuries and has asked for my master's assistance in rescuing Kagome and getting the Jewel back."

Kagura didn't know what astonished her more. The fact that InuYasha's seeking help from his older half brother or the fact that Sesshomaru didn't kill him on sight for trespassing. But this could turn out to be the break she was waiting for.

After a while, Rin retreats from behind the bush she was eavesdropping from, but a twig snaps underfoot just as she was about to escape from the scene.

When Kagura hears the snapping of a twig, she sends out her dances of blades towards the direction she heard it from. The strike narrowly misses Rin and imbeds itself in the tree behind her.

"Stop," she hears Jaken say. "It could be Rin."

Rin, deciding that it would be better to reveal herself instead of getting killed, stepped out into the open. The worried look on Rin's face told Jaken that she heard what was said. Rin confirms his suspicion by saying, "Are you going to tell Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken?"

Kagura takes the feather from her hair and throws it into the wind while jumping onto it realizing that she was no longer need here anymore.

After Kagura takes her leave, Jaken looks to Rin and asks, " What were you doing behind those bushes, Rin?"

Rin turns from watching Kagura disappearing in the distance to look back at Jaken. She smiles and says, " Master Sesshomaru sent me to fetch you."


End file.
